Harry's Summer
by boycie1
Summary: Rated R for later chapters, Harry goes to Hermiones for Birthday...is something brewing? HHr and tiny bit of HCH and HrR but only small amount mainly Hhr Chapter 6 uploaded
1. Happy Birthday Harry

It all started on one sunny summers day as Harry was waiting for the arrival of his birthday " Almost there" he whispered to himself, " 5...4...3...2...1...-" someone cut him off " Happy birthday Harry!" Now where had Harry heard that voice before he turned around and stared in awe ate the most sexiest girl he had ever seen he instantly fell in love not knowing that- "Harry why are you staring like that," Hermione said as she blushed a very dark red " It is I Hermione!" Hermione... but I thought... no don't worry," He stumbled with his words a bit " any way why are you here I thought you and Ron were coming later today?" " Ron owled me to say his was going with his family to visit his brother in Romania (bill I think), So we have a week to ourselves oh and my parents." She quickly explained "That's great," he called " I mean pity Ron couldn't come 'ay" "Yes pity" she mumbled "Well come on my mum and dad are waiting got your stuff?" asked Hermione "Of course I do" with that he waved his hand and his stuff came flying down to him " Something dumbledore taught me because of the times we had last year!" "Oh I see," she giggled "Come on you two" David granger called around the corner. "Wait Harry my birthday present" She took out of her pocket the most beautifully wrapped package he had ever seen. He quickly took it from her and gently took the wrapping paper off not wanting to ruin it! In side was a black box; engraved on it were the words "Harry!" There was a small card next to it, it read Dear Harry Happy birthday, you are probably wondering what this is and why you cant open it (Harry was using all his strength to rip it open) well you can open it when you have your true loves first kiss Love Hermione Harry's eyes were wet" This is the best gift ever," sobbed Harry. " Thank you" he said lovingly. 


	2. Catching up

Chapter 2 Harry embraced Hermione, Hermione hugged back "Ahem..." There was standing David Granger looking quite fierce "Break it up." " Sorry Sir." Harry half heartedly said "Now to the car you two." He grumbled On the way to Hermione's house Harry put a spell in the car by waving his hand. So Hermione parents would think they weren't speaking or moving just looking out the window. But in fact they were gossiping around like mad. When they arrived at Hermione's house he was shown straight to here room. He walked in first. He heard the door shut behind him and Hermione said"Alohmencia" and the door locked magically. " Finally some privacy" she said Harry looked at her and this warm sensation cam over him as she ran up to him and properly hugged him. "I want to show you something on my bed" She whispered in his ear... 


	3. The Love begins

Hey Fans, thanks for review...both of them, I wrote this story about one year ago, so it's a bit scratchy on recent detail. Not that that matters. I have made other stories mainly comedies between Harry and Hermione. Ill post them later. But keep reading and reviewing. Have fun,  
  
P.S. Will get extremely erotic around chapter 6 or something. Don't remember!  
  
Harry walked with Hermione over to her bed. Ideas started floating through his head how was he going to do this. "Here we are." Hermione was holding up a book named "Spells for the cunning" Harry's said "Spells for the cunning..." " That's what you wanted to show me...?" "Well yes, Harry" She replied "Why?" "I thought... oh don't worr-" He was cut off as Hermione pulled him in to a kiss. He pushed in harder; it was very passionate, Hermione moaned as they kissed even harder. Harry finally pulled away. "Harry?" she said. He looked at her with a big grin on his face. " You had me there for a sec!" "Harold James Potter, get here right now." They kissed for hours on end very passionately. Finally Harry spoke " Hermione," Harry said "I don't want to take it any further... not that I am not ready it is just that well." "What Harry?" Hermione asked "Well I don't think your ready..." "I Think Your right Harry," she said " I am not ready, yet I never knew you would care for me so much as to actually care for yourself, for what you did then must of taken a lot of courage and skill." Later that day they came out of the room to a suspicious dad and a smiling mum. " What's wrong Dad?" Hermione teased. His reaction was not expected he cried out aloud" Hermione Granger And Harry Potter, what were you-" A hand shut over his mouth and Mrs Granger took him into the kitchen. The next day Hermione parents went to work. The first thing they did was to see them out the door. They wave calmly as they drove away. When they were out of sight they slapped each other's hands and walked inside. "Harry you hungry" Hermione called from the kitchen. "Yes in fact I am starving!" "Really," she asked, "what would you like?" "Me," Harry said, walking into the kitchen " I would like a -H-an-E-a-R-and a -M- "Come here silly" she called. They embraced. Harry tilted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Throughout six years of friendship I have never seen you this way before." Harry said softly. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He stuck his arm up the back of her t-shirt and started rubbing her back gently. He then started kissing her neck in all different places. "I love you Harry Potter," she moaned "I love you to Hermione Granger! " he said lovingly. 


	4. How far will they go?

Well, I thank all four of you, for sending your reviews... you are truly special people will be gifted with eternal happiness in heaven undoubtedly, not that I can promise anything. Anyway, is something getting more saucy? Chapter 4  
  
For four days they heard nothing of Ron and were snuggling at night in the same bed (not that the father knew) Amy Granger would try and get herself out of the house. Then they would snuggle up in front of the fire and kiss each other all over! Hermione woke up one night, and went over to reach for Harry! But he wasn't there! " Harry" she mumbled. But Harry couldn't hear her he was scribbling on a piece of parchment. She got up and looked over Harry's shoulder. There was a letter from Ron there and it was addressed to...Hermione. She sneakily took it without him noticing she was there and started reading it.  
  
She stopped abruptly when she noticed the words " ah, Hermione I don't know how I can say this but. I have feelings for you..." Hermione burst out in tears. Harry spun around and noticed the letter in her hands. " Uh oh" he groaned "Hermione, its alright-"  
  
"ALRIGHT?" She shouted.  
  
"Yes Hermione its alright," he replied "I knew that eventually something like this would happen, but what's a relationship without troubles? he walked up to her. He grabbed her lower back and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
They kissed passionately. "Thank you Harry." She said.  
  
Later that day Hermione also found out that Ron was coming over. She asked her parents and they said Yes (David wasn't so sure)  
  
They were expecting Ron sometime in the later evening so the used there day alone to the max.  
  
They went skinny dipping in the pool (Harry talked her into it using a spell to cover them), which made Harry and Hermione fall in love again at the sight of each other's naked body.  
  
When they filled the romantic fun day they snuggled up in front of the fire. They kissed passionately pushing harder every second, until finally Hermione was lying on top of Harry Staring into his beautiful green eyes.  
  
Harry start rubbing her tummy as they kissed and started moving his hands slowly up her shirt.  
  
He was about to reach out when whoosh Ron came into the house through the fireplace...  
  
A.N.: Well that was an interesting chapter, may not update for a few days... left you in a cliffhagner MUAHAHAHAHA (I should be put in jail lol) 


	5. Chapter 5 RONS ANGRY

A/N: Wow...thanks for the reviews guys, was not expecting this outcome...Anyway in this chapter it gets really difficult near the end, this is real hard to make out, just major mixed relationships...anyway I trieds to fix it up again. And I leave you with a major cliff hanger yeh!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Ron stared at Hermione for a while as Harry fixed himself up.  
  
Then he glared at Harry.  
  
"This was a nice welcome," he said " Harry could you show me to my room" Harry got up and Hermione went to get up but Ron said, "You stay here and fix yourself up." He then ran upstairs after Ron.  
  
"You will be sleeping in Hermione's room, like me."  
  
"You sure of that there is only one mattress forget about me 'ay potter" he scolded.  
  
"Call me Harry!" Harry answered back "And no I didn't forget about you I sleep in Hermione's bed  
  
"IN HER BED, YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE CALLED MY FRIEND, YOU KNEW ABOUT ME WHY?" he roared at him.  
  
At this point he waved his hand and closed the door so that Hermione and her parents didn't hear (he used a spell)  
  
Ron burst out in tears " Why" he sobbed "Why?"  
  
" It was before we even knew Ron," he said trying to comfort him. Ron replied back "You Shut up, you stupid son of a bitch, you don't fucking deserve her! Oh my god...Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean that about your mum..."  
  
Harry ran into the Bathroom. Tears in his eyes. He pushed past Hermione on his way. She stormed off to Ron  
  
"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKHAPPENED" she roared.  
  
"But, but, bu-" he stuttered before been cut off.  
  
"NO BUTS" she cried. Ron continued on Stuttering so she did the only thing she knew would work she kissed him to shut him up...  
  
"Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"Oh crap," she said, "What am I going to do now?"  
  
With that Ron leaned in and kissed her again, extremely passionately and Hermione returned even more passionately.  
  
Ron waved his wand at the door and it was magically locked. He led her to the bed and they started making out, passionately kissing for 2 hours.  
  
Suddenly Hermione pulled away.  
  
"What about Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
Ron pulled her in for a major kiss as his lips met her neck, Hermione started moaning, his hand were running through her hair, he then started kissing her stomach and tickling it, Hermione giggled and moaned, he slowly made his way up to her mouth.  
  
He looked into those lovely brown eyes, tilted her chin and kissed her like she had never been kissed before.  
  
He said, "I love you Hermione"  
  
"I love you too, but Harry," she said uneasily.  
  
"Who cares about Harry" he replied  
  
"Yes who cares about me" said Harry coming out of the darkness in the corner.  
  
A/N: ooooh cliffy, I will update as much as possible...problem is my folks banned me from comp so I am constantly trying to sneak on. Plus I don't want to put story on all at heres just no point really...I want to hear your thoughts on each chapter. 


	6. Rons secret

A/N: Howdy guys, this is a reaction I was not expecting, btw I'm Australian so if you find any of the words weird like mum...which in America would be mom... weird I know. Anyway this chapter I am trying to make longer, I didn't finish the story when I first wrote it so the Im not making it up as I go from here on after the whole weird impersonations thing...what was I thinking, I welcome criticsm openly and sorry for making them look like sissy guys, I was wanting to touch on a softer side of Harry and the gang oh and Im openly against Ron and Hermione its not right, but it brings the customers...as they would say. Oh and guys this is a link to another story I wrote which is really my best work cos its so fucking funny have a good one mates and enjoy.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
'Well what are you doing here?' asked Ron like he had just been given the death sentence.  
  
"I might just ask you two the same thing" he said tears sliding down his face.  
  
Hermione jumped up but with one wave of his arm she was down again. "How long have you been here?" she asked  
  
He replied glaring the most evil look he could their way "Long enough...Long enough!"  
  
Hermione burst out in tears and ran downstairs.  
  
"Hermione, wait." Ron jumped up after her, but Harry waved his hand and he was back.  
  
"We need a serious talk, Weasley" harry hissed at him. Giving him what many men would cower at but Ron been Harry's best friend almost killed himself.  
  
Harry waved his arms and lifted him into the air.  
  
"Now lets not be drastic Harry, it was just a kiss. "Ron said scared as ever.  
  
"JUST A KISS" Harry bellowed "JUST A KISS, MY GOD YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING OF ALL THE LOW DOWN THINGS THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST!"  
  
He went into a Ron's impersonation: "I love you Hermione" Then he went into a Hermione voice: "I love you too, but Harry," Then back to Ron: "Who cares about Harry..."  
  
" Let me tell you what I saw," Harry went into a Voice that kind of said Information not explanation(in other words I just copied and pasted)  
  
"Ron pulled her in for a major kiss as his lips met her neck, Hermione started moaning, his hands were running through her hair, he then started kissing her stomach and tickling it, Hermione giggled and moaned, he slowly made his way up to her mouth," he kept going  
  
"He looked into those lovely brown eyes, tilted her chin and kissed her like she had never been kissed before and Hermione started moaning again."  
  
"JUST A KISS?" he bellowed. He threw Ron against the wall and shouted out "Hermione could you pl-"  
  
Before he could finish Ron pulled out his wand and shouted out "Petrify!"  
  
Harry did not have time to block it and was instantly turned into cement.  
  
Hermione came bursting into the room at the exact moment, and Ron fell to the ground.  
  
"Petrificia!" she said and Harry came back to normal.  
  
Hermione started crying and Harry thought to him self she has to choose!  
  
"Hermione, you know what I am going to say but I will say it any way for weasly here." Ron threw him a dark glare. "You know you must choo-"  
  
And then it hit him, the true loves black box...she could use it... "Hermione," Harry whispered "Hermione come here, I need to speak to you." Hermione cautiously approached wand raised and ready. "Yes?" She whispered back.  
  
"The true love box..." he replied.  
  
Hermione's face brightened up she fled from the room to God knows where she hid it and came racing back. "Got it!" she yelled.  
  
She ran to Ron, looked into his eyes and kissed him... nothing.  
  
"Ok-OK my turn!" Harry grumbled.  
  
Hermione approached Harry slowly and looked into his eyes... wow she thought. She threw down the box and kissed him full on in the mouth exploring his body as if to find every last bit of him.  
  
Meanwhile Ron was standing all alone looking like a lost puppy.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
That'd be right... he gets the girls, Harry, Harry, Harry Ron thought, It so fucking unfair that he gets the lime light while I sit here alone with no Hermione, well I don't need her, it was only a cover anyway, I bet none of them thought I was bi-sexual hadada   
  
A/N: Half cliffy, annoying but so is spell check... ok guys r&r and that last bit where Ron says hadada I wrote hahaha but spell check came up with hadada and it's a funny word so I just put it there lol, updating soon. 


	7. Rons a pervert?

A/N: OK lol, this is the weirdest chapter I have ever wrote...sorry to have left u guys waiting...I'm kinda banned from comp and have been sneaking on to write for my devoted fans...WELL YEAH

Chapter 7

Harry dragged Hermione out of the bedroom from a surprised Ron, they went into the bathroom next door and closed and locked the door. What Hermione didn't know was that last time Ron staid over, he created a spy hole in the wall. This was so he could watch Hermione get dressed and have a shower when he was over. This worked well when he was a horny young boy. He remembered the nights when he used to stroke up and down, his well sort of not average sized cock, although this was usual among wizards, they all had small cocks...just like a lot of Asian people (not my readers). Where was he-he thought- Oh yes, he remembered stroking it and cumin on Hermione's panties then chucking them in the wash. One time he even saw her masturbate in the showers, that was his dream time... I wonder what they are doing now...

Ron peeked through the key hole and saw Harry standing up, his (wow smaller cock then mine-Ron though) cock standing straight out, no pants and just a shirt on. Hermione was playing with his cock as if she had never seen one before. Harry went to pee yet Hermione wouldn't stop playing with it.

"Hermione, I'm trying to pee can you please quit it." She looked at him and said "Harry, I've never seen a boy pee before can you show me?"

Harry groaned and started peeing; Hermione was making a mess with things. "This is fun," she said "You don't have to sit down."

"Hermione can u shake it off so the pee disappears off my cock?" Hermione took his cock in his mouth and Harry's eyes lit up. She started sucking the piss out and Ron could see Harry go wild in ecstasy.

Ron unzipped his pants to his throbbing 5 inches and started silently stroking it, sweat already on his forehead. Harry then pulled out of Hermione's mouth and stood her up... "You're ready" he said. Harry Pulled of her shirt revealing her small yet perky breasts and her fine stomach, not to skinny, I hate skinny girls.

He then proceeded to unzip her pants and revealed her white panties. They were nearly see through and Harry could see her sweet simile. He started stroking it then bent down on his knees and started to move towards her. Ron could see what Harry's breath did to Hermione and got madly aroused by the though of Harry doing that to him. He started stroking himself a bit faster as Harry's mouth closed in on his target, Hermione's oh so heavenly pussy.

Harry stuck out his tongue and started massaging Herm's clit. You could tell by her face that she was enjoying this like hell. Harry got her real wet then rubbed his cock against her pussy. She nodded and he entered her. Tears of pain and pleasure poured down her face. He got all 4 inches in and had a bit left over. As Ron could see, not everything about Harry was perfect, but Hermione didn't care about size no girls did...or guys for that matter especially Neville... god that was the greatest night of his life. Hermione looked in pain for a bit which turned on Ron magically and when changed to pleasure it made him groan with pleasure.

A/N: Ok this has got to stop here...I'm really really sorry guyz, this is not my best. And probably a bit weird. But I made the penises small for all you self-concious guys out there...ITS NORMAL...GIRLS DON'T CARE!!!!!!!


End file.
